


voice message

by rainstops (yumehito)



Series: Bitter Sweet Series [1]
Category: INFINITE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:01:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21647974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yumehito/pseuds/rainstops
Summary: sunggyu loses the fight with himself every time he hears the voice.(อูฮยอน/ซองกยู)
Relationships: Kim Sunggyu/Nam Woohyun
Series: Bitter Sweet Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560646





	voice message

(เสียงแทรกซ้อนจากคลื่นไร้สายดังซู่ซ่าออกมาจากลำโพง)

_ ‘เอ… ไอ้นี่มันใช้ยังไงเนี่ย… หนึ่ง สอง… หนึ่ง… เช็ค…’ _

(เสียงเกลียวคลื่น เสียงลมหวีดหวิว)

_ ‘ไฟติดแล้ว เอ้า เริ่มใหม่นะ’ _

เสียงกุกกักๆดังออกมาจากเรคคอร์เดอร์อีกครั้ง ก่อนจะตามด้วยความเงียบ ฝ่ามือขาวจัดสั่นน้อยๆไม่แพ้ริมฝีปากที่แห้งแตกเพราะสภาพอากาศที่ติดลบ เครื่องอัดเสียงขนาดเหมาะมือสีดำยังคงทำงานได้ดีถึงแม้ภายนอกของตัวเครื่องจะบิ่นและลอกล่อนไปตามกาลเวลา

_ ‘สวัสดี หวังว่าคราวนี้จะชัดกว่าเดิม ฉันไปซื้อไมค์อันเล็กๆมาติดกับเครื่องนี้ไว้ ครั้งที่แล้วอัดออกมาได้แย่มาก หรือเป็นเพราะว่าฉันพูดเร็วไปจนเครื่องมันจับไม่ทันก็ไม่รู้’ _

สุ้มเสียงทุ้มที่ตามด้วยเสียงหัวเราะเบาๆยังดังฟังชัดเหมือนอย่างเคย–ราวกับเจ้าตัวกำลังยืนพูดอยู่ใกล้ๆนี้เลยด้วยซ้ำ ริมฝีปากคู่เดิมโค้งขึ้นเป็นรอยยิ้มบางๆ ปลายนิ้วโป้งลูบไปตามขอบลื่นๆของเครื่องอัดเสียงในขณะที่เปลือกตาปิดสนิทอย่างตั้งใจฟัง

_ ‘ฉันน่าจะทำแบบนี้ตั้งนานแล้ว คิดได้ช้าไปหน่อย เสียดายเวลาก่อนๆที่ไม่ได้บันทึกเรื่องราวพวกนั้นให้นายฟัง อยู่ในสถานที่ของมันเองแบบนี้น่าจะทำให้สัมผัสถึงได้มากกว่า นายต้องชอบไอเดียนี้แน่’ _

(เสียงคลื่นกระทบฝั่งยังดังอยู่ต่อเนื่อง)

_ ‘ซองกยู ที่นี่คือมัลดีฟส์ เป็นประเทศที่แปลก มีเกาะเล็กเกาะน้อยเต็มไปหมด ฉันรู้ว่านายไม่ได้ชอบทะเลเท่าไหร่ ก็นายว่ายน้ำไม่เป็นนี่ (หัวเราะ)’ _

“แต่นายก็ดันทุรังสอนให้ฉันเป็นจนได้” เขากระซิบกับตัวเองและส่ายหน้ายิ้มๆ

_ ‘แต่ไม่เป็นไร ไม่ต้องลงน้ำก็ได้ ที่นี่สวยมาก ไว้ฉันกลับไปเกาหลีเมื่อไหร่ เราจะมาด้วยกัน’ _

ซองกยูแทบจะเห็นประสบการณ์ในมัลดีฟส์ครั้งนั้นขึ้นมาอยู่ตรงหน้า หลังจากที่อูฮยอนนำเครื่องลงที่เกาหลีในอีกสองเดือนถัดไป เจ้าตัวก็มีเวลาหยุดพักและได้เป็นผู้โดยสารบ้าง มัลดีฟส์สวยและสงบอย่างที่อูฮยอนได้โม้เอาไว้มากมายในคลิปเสียงนั้นและซองกยูก็ไม่คิดว่าจะมีวันหยุดกลางปีไหนที่ดีไปกว่านี้

เขากดที่ปุ่มแทร็คต่อไปและเสียงแทรกซ้อนก็ดังขึ้นอย่างเคย ซองกยูหลงรักเสียงของคลื่นไฟฟ้าพวกนี้และเสียงของผู้ที่เป็นคนอัดด้วย

_ ‘ตอนนี้สี่ทุ่ม ปกติที่โซลเวลานี้จะมืดตื๋อ แต่ปารีสยังสว่างอยู่เลย นายเคยมาฝรั่งเศสแล้วนี่ คงไม่มีอะไรต้องเล่าให้ฟังมาก ฉันว่างหนึ่งวันพอดีก็เลยมาเดินที่ลูฟวร์ สนใจหรือเปล่า?’ _

หลังจากที่อูฮยอนกลับมาจากอิตาลีและถามคำถามเดียวกันนั้น พวกเขาก็ไม่ได้ไปลูฟวร์ด้วยกัน ซองกยูไม่ได้โปรดปรานงานศิลปะขนาดนั้นและคงจะเปลืองค่าใช้จ่ายเกินไปเพียงเพื่อจะไปที่แห่งเดียว เขาได้หอไอเฟลจิ๋วมาตั้งเอาไว้ในห้องนั่งเล่นและพาอูฮยอนไปเลี้ยงอาหารเกาหลีชุดใหญ่แทนที่จะวางแผนไปไหนไกล

_‘คราวนี้บินยาวเลย แต่จะอัดเสียงเอาไว้เรื่อยๆเมื่อคิดถึง’ _

_ ‘เครื่องดีเลย์นิดหน่อย พักดื่มกาแฟ เมนูโปรดของนาย’ _

_‘คิดถึง’ _

คลิปเสียงที่มาเป็นประโยคสั้นๆไม่ปะติดปะต่อกันก็ยังไม่จบ และถูกอัดต่อด้วยเสียงเรียบสงบและบรรยากาศที่เงียบกริบของห้องปฏิบัติการณ์นักบิน

_ ‘ให้ทายว่าจุดหมายต่อไปคือที่ไหน?’ _

ซองกยูอมยิ้มเมื่อคิดถึงตอนที่อูฮยอนส่งคลิปเสียงอันสั้นกุดนี้ผ่านเมล์มาแทนที่จะรอให้กลับมาถึงเปิดให้ฟัง เขาทายกลับไปหลายครั้งกว่าจะทายถูก และก็ได้เป็นเสียงกลับมา

_ ‘น้อยใจนะเนี่ย ฉันถามแบบนี้แสดงว่ามันต้องเป็นสถานที่ที่สำคัญมากสิ ทำไมถึงต้องเดาตั้งสี่ห้าครั้ง?’ _

ขอโทษนะ… ซองกยูขยับปากเป็นคำโดยที่รอยยิ้มยังไม่จางหายไปจากใบหน้าเลยตั้งแต่เริ่มฟังเสียงของอีกฝ่าย

_ ‘นิวยอร์ค! ไทม์สแควร์! ได้ยินเสียงพวกนี้หรือเปล่า? แสงสีเสียงยังอลังการเหมือนตอนนั้นเลย ใกล้ช่วงวันขอบคุณพระเจ้าแล้ว เดี๋ยวฉันจะกินไก่งวงเผื่อ’ _

ซองกยูยู่ปากอย่างขัดใจทุกครั้งที่เปิดช่วงนี้ฟัง เพราะแทนที่อูฮยอนจะพูดถึงความสำคัญของนิวยอร์คสำหรับเขาทั้งคู่ เจ้าตัวกลับโม้ถึงของกินอย่างไม่เกรงใจอีกด้วย เขาเขียนอีเมล์กลับไปบ่นหลังจากที่ได้ฟังแต่ก็ไม่ได้อะไรตอบกลับมา ซองกยูรู้สึกร้อนรนอยู่หลายวันจนกระทั่งเขาได้สะดุ้งตื่นขึ้นมาในวันหนึ่งเพราะเสียงจากห้องครัว มือกระชับโคมไฟตั้งโต๊ะจากในห้องนอนก่อนจะย่องไปยังต้นเสียง ความโล่งใจโหมซัดกระหน่ำจนเกือบจะล้มทั้งยืนเมื่อเห็นว่าเป็นใครที่ยืนอยู่ตรงนั้น กับอาหารเช้าแบบอเมริกันที่ซองกยูไม่เคยทำเองได้ถูกสูตรเสียที

* * *

_“โรงเรียนที่เราเคยไปแลกเปลี่ยนดูดีขึ้น แต่โต๊ะตัวเดิมสองตัวที่แอบสลักชื่อกันไว้ยังอยู่เลย” _

_ “เรามาเจอกันเพราะโปรแกรมนั้นแท้ๆ” _

_เขาเลิกคิ้วผ่านหนังสือพิมพ์ที่ถืออยู่ไปยังชายหนุ่มข้างกายที่ดึงมือของเขาเข้าไปเพื่อเกี่ยวก้อยด้วย รอยยิ้มกว้างอย่างธรรมชาติทำเอารอยบุ๋มปรากฏขึ้นลึกบนแก้มเป็นรอยยิ้มของอูฮยอนที่ซองกยูอยากจะจดจำเอาไว้จนถึงวันที่ตัวเขาจะผุกร่อนไป _

_ “ซองกยู คริสต์มาสในอีกสามปีเราต้องไปให้ได้นะ” _

_ “ฉันสัญญา”_

* * *

ซองกยูวางเครื่องอัดเสียงลงบนโซฟาสีเทาที่สปริงเริ่มเสื่อมตามอายุการใช้งานที่นานแสนนาน เขาลุกขึ้นไปปิดหน้าต่างที่พาสายลมแรงเข้ามาจนหนาวสั่น เสื้อแขนยาวคอวีสีครีมแนบลู่ไปกับร่างกายที่ผอมซูบ ดูไม่แข็งแรงเหมือนก่อน ผิวที่เคยขาวนวลเนียนกลับกลายมาเป็นขาวซีด ฝ่ามือสั่นระริกแม้จะเป็นแค่การเลื่อนปิดหน้าต่าง ซองกยูเกิดลืมสิ่งสำคัญในการประคับประคองชีวิตไปในวันนั้น

เครื่องอัดเสียงเครื่องนี้ถูกส่งมาในซองเอกสารสีน้ำตาล จ่าหน้าถึง คิมซองกยู แว่วเสียงของสติและความเชื่อมั่นในชีวิตที่ถูกพัดพาหายไปโดยสายลมเหนือเกลียวคลื่น ยามที่นิ้วกดลงบนปุ่มเล่นและซองกยูก็ได้แต่ฟัง และฟัง ด้วยรอยยิ้มและเสียงหัวเราะเพราะมันคือข้อความเหล่านั้นที่เขาเคยได้ยินมาแล้ว หากว่าทั้งหัวใจก็ถูกบีบเค้นเป็นรอยนิ้ว ในกำมือของเจ้าของเสียงที่เขารักในการหลับตาฟัง สิ่งที่ริดรอนความคาดหวังเฮือกสุดท้ายของเขาไปคือคลิปเสียงสุดท้าย

ในความเงียบสงบ มีเพียงเสียงเครื่องยนต์ดังหึ่งเบาๆอยู่เบื้องหลัง เสียงทุ้มนุ่มนำพาถ้อยคำจรรโลงใจมาหล่อเลี้ยงหัวใจให้ชุ่มชื้น

_ ‘สวัสดี ฉันอยากอัดเสียงในห้องทำงานอีกครั้ง ให้นายได้สัมผัสงานที่ฉันภูมิใจ’ _

_ ‘ซองกยูอา… ฉันจะได้พักเต็มๆหนึ่งปี’ _

_ ‘เราจะได้ใช้เวลาในวันเทศกาลด้วยกันทุกวันแล้วนะ ยังจำสัญญาวันคริสต์มาสได้รึเปล่า? นายต้องทำตัวให้ว่างด้วย ไม่มีข้ออ้างใดๆทั้งสิ้น’ _

_ ‘ขอบคุณที่ทนมาจนถึงตอนนี้ ซึ่งนายคงจะได้ยินคลิปนี้ในอีกไม่กี่ชั่วโมงถัดไป’ _

_‘เราพิเศษจริงๆว่าไหม ซองกยู? ห่างกันไกลขนาดนี้ แต่ฉันก็รักนาย’ _

คลิปเสียงนี้ไม่ได้ถูกส่งมาถึงซองกยูในอีกไม่กี่ชั่วโมงอย่างที่ว่า แต่มันก็ถูกส่งมาในซองเอกสารนั้นก่อนที่สัมภาระทั้งหมดของนักบินที่ชื่อว่านัมอูฮยอนจะมากับรถส่งของประจำสนามบินแห่งชาติ ทั้งกระเป๋าเดินทางสีดำที่เสื้อผ้าในนั้นถูกเก็บอย่างไม่เรียบร้อยและชุดฟอร์มหลากหลายชุด ซองกยูทำมันชุ่มไปด้วยน้ำตาที่เขาไม่เคยหลั่งมันออกมาสักครั้งในรอบหลายปี

ชุดฟอร์มหนึ่งชุดถูกแขวนอยู่หน้าตู้เสื้อผ้าพร้อมกับหนังสือพิมพ์เหลืองกรอบที่ปรากฏข่าวสะเทือนใจ ทุกครั้งที่ซองกยูปรายตามองข่าวหน้าหนึ่งก็เหมือนกับมีอะไรถูกดึงออกไปจากเขาทีละนิด–เป็นความทรมานแค่นิดเดียว–แต่เมื่อใดที่ซองกยูหยิบเครื่องอัดเสียงขึ้นมาเปิดฟังใหม่ ซองกยูก็ได้ย้อนกลับไปเดินผ่านห้วงเวลาเก่าๆที่เขายังสามารถกินอิ่ม สามารถหัวเราะออกมาเสียงดัง ผ่านจังหวะอารมณ์หลากหลายที่เสียงของอูฮยอนนำพาเขาไปในทุกๆประโยค จนกระทั่งถึงคำสุดท้ายที่ทุกอย่างหยุดชะงัก ไม่มีข้อความต่อไป เขาก็ถูกปล่อยเอาไว้กับความเงียบและความไร้ตัวตนของเสียงเหล่านั้น และซองกยูก็ต้องพาตัวเองผ่านคืนวันพร้อมกับความจริงที่เสียงทุ้มนุ่มนั้นไม่มีตัวตนอีกต่อไป แต่มันยังคงอยู่ในหัวของเขา ดังก้องอย่างมีชีวิตชีวา

ความสุขอันแสนสั้นที่จบด้วยคราบน้ำตาและความหวังที่ว่างเปล่า แต่ซองกยูก็พร้อมที่จะกรอเทปกลับอยู่เรื่อยไป

end.


End file.
